weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Questions and Answers
About / Basic Rules *Here you can ask any question related to the New Normal and answer any question. *This is the page for questions, if you have questions post them here. *Only vulgar and obscene questions and answers will be edited by admins. *Admins will only delete repeat questions and vulgar/obscene comments. *When posting a question or answer, make sure to include a link to your userpage. (3 tildes "~" automatically posts Userpage link) *Multiple people can answer the same question. *Please do not repeat the same questions over and over. *Please follow the format provided for posting questions and answers. *Please keep questions short yet specific. *Please don't delete anything on the page or edit something someone else posted. *Please post your questions in the Questions and Answers section at the bottom of the page. What is the Purpose of This Page? *There are many questions about the New Normal posted to this wiki everyday on different pages, many questions are repeat questions from different people and some are on pages that have nothing to do with the question itself. *This page will be dedicated to keeping a growing list of questions and answers in order to help avoid questions becoming lost and unanswered as well as repeat questions having to be re-answered over and over again. *This is a great page for people to gain a better understanding of the New Normal. Have Trouble Formatting? *It is easiest to format when in 'Classic Editor Mode' which is an option that you can choose by clicking the down arrow next to the edit button and selecting the 'Classic Editor' option. *Formatting is to help keep the page organized and allow users to easily navigate through the list of questions. *It is important that questions and answers be formatted properly. Formatting Rules Question Format *Jetblackrlsh (talk) Q: Plah Plah Plah? Instructions on How to Post a Question #Bullet point #Username (3 tildes "~" automatically posts Userpage link) #The letter Q with a colon at the end. #Your Question Answer Format :: Jetblackrlsh (talk) A: Plah Plah Plah. #Make two indentions under the question you want to answer. (Use the Increase Indent button in the editor or simply type two colons at the beginning) #Username (3 tildes "~" automatically posts Userpage link) #The letter A with a colon at the end. #Your answer. What a finished Question and Answer Should Look Like *Jetblackrlsh (talk) Q: Plah Plah Plah? ::Jetblackrlsh (talk) A: Plah Plah Plah. Questions and Answers * Q: Where is The Questions and Answers Page? :: A: Questions_and_Answers * Q: (Note: these are related to Biokinesis, and I have multiple questions. If these are too long or if this isn't formatted correctly, please edit this.) 1. What are the dangers of changing my skin tone? 2. Using the color system, how would I change my skin tone? 3. What are the dangers of changing my eye shape/size? 4. Using the color system, how would I change my eye shape/size? :: Jetblackrlsh (talk) A: Changing your skin tone could cause you to be more sensitive to sunlight. Using the color system you associate your current genetic code (current skin color/ eye shape/ eye color) with a color and the genetic code you wish to change it to (desired skin color/ eye shape/ eye color) with another color. You then visualize your DNA changing from its current associated color to the desired color. Changing the shape and size of your eyes could alter your vision in a negative way. There are multiple theories about why this technique could, here are a few links that you may consider interesting: Biokinesis,User_blog:Jetblackrlsh/Current_Research:_11/13/14, and User_blog:Jetblackrlsh/Evidence_of_Intention_Imprinting_on_Water_to_Change_DNA. *Unbonic (talk) Q: hello, i have an entity living in my room, how do i get rid of it? : Jetblackrlsh (talk) A: If you feel the entity in question is dangerous you should study Energy_Manipulation for your own safety. If you feel that the entity is simply a nuisance you could try talking with the entity and figuring out why it is there in the first place. If you don't desire to speak with the entity and simply want it gone, you could use Energy_Manipulation to generate a construct to banish the entity from your home. *Eryxashes (talk) Q: I don't quite understand the runes or Atlantean magic even though I read the articles so I was wondering how to use them? :: Jetblackrlsh (talk) A: Atlantian Magick spells each have a level. For beginners you start at the earliest level and then slowly work your way up to higher levels as you begin more proficient in casting the spells. Each spell has its name in Atlantian and next to it a pronounciation. The pronounciation breaks the word down and shows you how to say it correctly. Correct pronounciation is not overly strict but can affect your spell casting. When casting an Atlantian Magick spell first you must train with it. When training an Atlantian Magick spell you repeat the pronounciation over and over again in your mind while visulazing the effect of the spell. This is a form of Atlantian Charging Meditation, which increases the power of the spell when you actually cast it. Each time you complete this meditation the stronger the spell will be when you actually cast it. The letter "x" has mystic significance as when added to the end of an Atlantian Magick word it increases its power. The more "x"'s used the more powerful the spell becomes. Once you feel you have trained at a spell long enough you cast by speaking the spell aloud, visualizing the effect of the spell upon your target. Keep practicing until sucessful results are obtained. If you are in a situation in which you cannot use the Atlantian Charging Meditation try to use a few "x's" at the end of the spell to give it additional power. :: Jetblackrlsh (talk) A: Runes involve three factors: drawing, meditation, and chanting. First draw your rune, preferedly in a red color. Second meditate on the rune, focus your mind upon it while thinking of what you want to use the rune for. Third chant the associated chant that each rune has while meditating to summon its power. If you do not know the chant of the rune you may simply chant the pronounciation of the rune. Once this is complete you have successfully summoned the power of the rune. Keep practicing until sucessful results are obtained. *User:The_Reiki_Rose Q: How would an Archangel react if they were called upon/invoked by a Fallen Angel? I was thinking about doing the PADT thing, but am a little hesitant. I was thinking of working with Raphael, to fight Vine. :::Jetblackrlsh (talk) A: You are attempting to summon him in order to fufill a heroic deed and to combat his opponent Vine. If your intentions are morally sound, then you should be fine in calling upon his power. Be careful, Vine is a powerful adversary. Category:New Normal Category:Newbie Has anyone actually had success with the biokenisis technique?